


Observation Record of a Self-proclaimed Villainess’ Fiance-Persona 5 version

by Minimum_Creativity



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Background Relationships, Do not repost on another site, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Akira Kurusu, First AO3 fic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minor Original Character(s), No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Goro Akechi, Royalty, Tags May Change, The first few chapters will only feature Goro and Akira but, but hes gonna feel emotions thanks to akira, do not repost on any other site, emotionless goro akechi, fem!akira kurusu, going to be posted on fanfiction.net later on, i promise the rest of the gang will join later, its a novel and manga, its my first time writing fanfic, kinda slowpaced at first, some characters are out of character, this is based on Observation Record of a Self-proclaimed Villain’s Fiance, you dont have to read the manga or the novel to understand this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minimum_Creativity/pseuds/Minimum_Creativity
Summary: Lady Akira, who’s become my fiancée, is a bit odd. On our first meeting, she proclaimed herself a villainess noble girl who’s been reincarnated and said that she’s working hard every day to become a splendid flower of evil that will get in the way of me and my [Fated Maiden].I don’t get it.But she entertains me,i think I’ll observe her for a while.This is a story of a crown prince who’s so talented and handsome that he’s grown bored of his easy-mode life. A story of this prince observing a self-proclaimed villainess noble girl (who is a bit off and has no filter) who’s become his fiancée
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Arisato Minako/Sanada Akihiko, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Mishima Yuuki/Niijima Makoto, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter and most chapters in the future will be from Goro’s viewpoint.  
> Although in the manga and novel where it is always from one person’s viewpoint I will try to add some chapters from Akira’s viewpoint as well
> 
> English isn’t my first language and I don't have a beta so there will be a lot of grammatical mistakes .This is my first fanfiction that i have ever posted on any site so if i make any mistakes please tell me and I'll try my best to improve!  
> ...  
> As always Kudos,Comments and bookmarks are appreciated!!  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters will only feature Goro and Akira but i promise the rest of the gang will join later!

-Goro’s POV-

“Prince Akechi, I am the villainess! It shall be my duty to tear you and the heroine apart, but only to be soundly beaten and have our engagement annulled!” A chubby girl shouted at me.

Right, like I could make sense of what she's saying.

I am Goro Akechi, the first and crown prince of the Kingdom of Japan.

Today is my first meeting with my fiancé ,Akira Kurusu, the only daughter of the Prime Minister,Marquis Kurusu.

I glanced around and it seems like I'm not the only one who didn't understand a thing that she had said, though given the reaction of Miss Akira’s maids , whose faces are twitching, this is most likely a common occurrence.

Well...for now let's ignore that and get to know her, she IS my fiance after all.

”Lady Akira, rather than standing around, why don’t we sit while having some tea?”

“Huh?Ah yes your majesty!”

It seems she's a little bit nervous despite her previous outburst.

I smiled while reaching out my hand towards the tea prepared on the table while inviting her to take a seat.Father once said that when one is troubled, the most important thing is to take a deep breath and calmly organize the situation and not let your opponent see your weakness.

“Oh thats right,This is my personal attendant , Loki.” I gestured to the man behind me” You’ll likely encounter him often in the future”

As if surprised by my composed attitude, Akira quietly accepted my proposal while having a blank look on her face and stared at me

“Is there a reason why Lady Akira is staring at me?” 

“Ah- no Prince Akechi, I was just thinking about the fact that you seem too composed and calm for someone of your age... Ah!Are you perhaps also a reincarnator? If that's the case that’ll save me a lot of trouble! ”

Huh? Reincarnator? What's that?

She gulped her cup of tea and finished the cream cake while not noticing that some of the cream stuck to her cheeks.

...being my fiance and the daughter of a Marquis and Prime Minister, isn't she acting a bit too careless for a noble lady?It seems like her etiquette lessons were not being taught properly.Well I have to admit, this way is more interesting than having her being too nervous and stuttering like most young noble ladies.

“I do not know of the [Reincarnator] you are talking about but I'm a part of the royal family,so isn’t it natural that I’m composed since I was taught that since a young age?”

“Oh, i see...”Akira mumbled under her breath

Is she nervous?No that's not it. Although this isn't how you should act in front of Royalty.At my back,I could feel an intense gaze at the back of my head , Loki was staring at me and I could almost hear him scream “Like hell it's natural,there's no other 10 year old that acts like you do, even for royalty!” 

Your true thoughts are leaking out Loki.

“More importantly, please could you explain the [reincarnator],[Heroine],[Villainess] and the other things you said?”

Akira’s attention went back to me and said “Of course!” with a smile on her face“I'll try my best to explain as much and as clearly as possible so you’ll see that i'm someone who is worth dumping!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go,The first chapter is done! This chapter is kinda short but they will get longer in future chapters! As you can see Goro is one smart prince XD and I dont think im going to make Shido his father in this but we'll see ... If theres anything unclear please tell me and please look forward to the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer so yay! Please enjoy reading and as always kudos and comments are appreciated!

-Goro's POV-

“This may be shocking to you” She began as she gripped her fork and looked at me seriously”but i have memories of a past life, i was born and raised in a country that is really different from this one where i enjoyed playing otome games, its something like a novel but with pictures that move to match with the text”

“And on the day that I regained my memories I suddenly realised that this world is the same as the one from an otome game I had played! And because of that, i know the exact events that will unfold in the future,and in that future your highness will meet the heroine and will be drawn to her and fall in love .And i will start harassing her out of jealousy, upon hearing that you will be angered and will annul our engagement” 

“In short ,in the romance route where you and the heroine end up together , my downfall is what grants you your happiness and if you don't fall in love with her you will become crazy out of boredom because you already mastered everything!”

Go crazy out of boredom? Is this girl even aware of what she's saying? 

And fall in love?This is utter nonsense, the main purpose of me attending Shujin Academy is solely to make connections with my fellow peers and look for potential aids that will help me when I become king. There's no need for me to study since i already mastered everything. 

Besides, with how undetached I am to everything because of how un-interesting they are , to suddenly annul a politically advantageous engagement just like that is rather unrealistic.

I might have to speak to Marquis Kurusu about what Akira has been learning.

Well it doesn't really matter if she's delusional or truely predicting the future,what matters the most is whether or not she can properly behave as my fiance and a future queen while she pursues this ‘plot’ and the people in it.

“But worry not!”she continued,” I will be sure to remain a villainess and harass the heroine even if that's my fate! Therefore I shall become a first class flower of evil!

“I see”

“Yup!”

"..." 

“,,,By the way Akira,what do you mean by a first class flower of evil?”

"Ah yes!"She suddenly stood up and placed her hands on her chest and proudly said “Strong! Noble and beautiful! I will become a woman who can head on towards my demise with grace and without hesitation!” 

“Beautiful you say huh?” I muttered while my eyes scanned over her body and back to her stomach,to put it in the nicest way possible. I'll say she isn't exactly slim and is in fact quite chubby and plump.

I just somehow wondered how she thought when she looked at her own-self in the mirror,does she not realize..?I don’t want to discourage her while she is being dead serious though. 

I suddenly thought that looking at her belly when hearing this seems rude so I quickly looked at her face and smiled.

But it seems to be too late and she seemed to have noticed where I’m looking.

After realizing it her face turns beet red.

“It’s not what it looks like!! In the first place the Akira Kurusu from the game is meant to serve as an underdog like existence! Shes far from what you call grace and beautiful!"

“Underdog?? that is…i suppose...pitiful. Are you sure you want that?” 

“I-I don't!This..this right now is Akira from the game, it's not me!" 

"Prince Akechi!I wish to support the prince that supported me when I was just an anxious and secluded girl in my past life! I WILL become a pure and righteous flower of evil!”

Oh dear, she seems to be quite upset, i should refrain from speaking incase it makes her upset evenmore, i am a gentleman and the crown prince after all but did she blow her fuse? She does seems quite panicked and doesn't know what she’s saying.

I feel that becoming purer and proper evil flower seems to be quite contradicting, but she doesn’t seem to notice it.

Beet red in embarrassment , she stood up and slammed her hands on the table with a loud sound.

“That’s why your highness, I will properly make a fresh start and will polish myself!

“P-p-please excuse me , I bid you well!!” She bowed in a fluster and run away, leaving me and Loki alone in the garden as all her maids ran after her.

I absent-mindedly looked at them until they left.

“What...was that about?” I managed to say

“I'm not sure either your highness” Loki replied as he bowed “However i must say she is truly something”

“Yes, my fiance doesn't seem to have a filter or any manners when speaking to royalty, and on top of that much of what she says makes no sense whatsoever”

“Are you going to speak to your father about this?”

“Well...”

Since being engaged with royalty has a strong political influence, if I told my father that She doesn’t seem to have the disposition to become the queen and lacks basic manners ,even if it doesn’t come immediately, the talks of cancelling the engagement will surely be brought up sooner or later and that would be quite troublesome and boring.

“Your highness?”

"No,that girl is kind of interesting” I began” She’s rather straightforward so it’ll be easy for us to...guide her onto the right path if needed.Lets just observe for a little while.I haven’t had so much fun in a long time”

“It's fine to look out for her as she is your fiance but could you enjoy yourself in a way that's more like a 10 year old child?” Loki said with a disapproving expression.

It's not like I harbour any romantic feelings for her for now but how do I phrase it…?

She seems naively cute but the more appropriate way to say it is that i've found a new toy.It feels strange and i don’t really get it but i have never been this interested in a long time.I don’t feel the sense of accomplishment that others have, and the world seems like a colorless dull place to me.But having met her today, my world started to be filled with colors.

This feeling of an uncertain future that I haven’t felt before had made me excited.

Without noticing, I started to laugh

“Am I not enjoying my new toy like anything other child would?”

“It's fine having fun… but how about having something more childlike kind of fun and not the twisted kind of fun that you’re having?” 

“I am having fun like a normal child though?” 

Loki’s face twitch in annoyance “Oh right…. I forgot that you left your childness in the queen’s belly. Sorry for asking for something impossible”

“As always you always say the rudest things. Well I’m in a great mood today so I’ll let you off the hook.” 

“Thank you for that then”

Removing my attention from Loki I shifted my gaze to the direction where Akira ran off

I wonder how much fun she will bring me being my fiance? 

...

"Don’t disappoint me alright?I have high expectations of you after all"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go! Chapter 2 done! The next chapter will have a timeskip of one year! So Akira can polish herself so she can become a pure and righteous flower of evil XD  
> ....  
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!  
> ....  
> I also have and will in the future change quite a lot of things from the manga and light novel,including a lot of the phrasing+conversations, adding things that wasnt in it originally and more but it will follow the plot of the manga over all


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner! School is starting again like after half a year XD
> 
> But i finally managed to post this and i think its a longer chapter than the other two so far so please enjoy your read!  
> \-----------------  
> As always kudos,comments and bookmarks are very much appreciated!(And maybe subscribe to this work so you'll get email updates too?)

-Goro’s POV-

The next time I met Akira wasnt until a year later.

You’ll be glad to know that we are still engaged, I have to tried to invite her over countless times to get to know her better, but she’s always confined in Kurusu family mansion and has always refused to meet with me during the year.

“Miss Akira has certainly turned out as you expected, i didn't think you would be able to meet with her for a whole year after that disastrous meeting” Loki said while helping me dress

“Well indeed,rather than disappoint me,she manages to keep on surprising me ,my new toy certainly is interesting”

“Your highness, may i suggest you stop calling your fiance a toy?”

“I shall not”

“...” 

“Anyways,I had heard that she's been suffering from an incurable disease for the past year,so is she well enough to meet with you now?”

“An incurable disease?”

“Marquis Kurusu mentioned it before, did he not?”

“Oh that's right, i nearly forgot...”

.......................................................................................................................

“Marquis Kususu”

“O-oh,if it isn't Prince Goro, how may i help you?”

“How is Miss Akira doing? I had tried to invite her over for tea and visited your residence several times but i was told that she has been confined to the mansion due to an illness”

“There's no need for your highness to be worried...it's just that stupidity is incurable” 

“...I see”

“If that's all i'll be leaving then, good day to you”

.......................................................................................................................

He walked away quickly after and probably just intended to mutter that last bit quietly but I heard it anyways.. That's no way to speak about your daughter though...

And how do you expect anyone to not to be worried about an incurable disease?!

“Miss Akira is fine,since i could not meet with her for a while i sent an envoy to check up on her and from their report Miss Akira seems to be doing well,too well perhaps.” “And thanks to that-” i continued ” i wasn't bored even though i could not meet her”

Loki frowned in confusion .“Then why was she confined to her mansion?”

“You’ll understand when we see her in a bit”

-

We walked towards the room where i was supposed to meet Miss Akira after a year and when we finally arrived outside the room, i braced myself for whatever is going to happen

“Marquis Kurusu, Miss Akira , Prince Goro is here” Loki knocked

A maid opened the door and we stepped inside

And suddenly a high-pitched voice spoke up. “It has been a while Prince Goro!!What's that?You don’t know who I am? I am your fiance, Akira Kurusu!!. I look different right? Fufufu-I bet you don’t recognize me anymore!”

Well she did change quite a bit since our last encounter. While i did doubt the reports a bit when it said that she had been running around the mansion yelling things like {JUST 2 MORE KILOMETERS!!} constantly or {Rabbit Jumping} up and down the staircase to lose weight, now it really seem like its true 

“I really did change, didn't I Prince Goro? Were you unable to recognize me and- oW father?!”

Marquis Akira placed his hands on Akira forcefully and bowed in embarrassment

“Your highness, please excuse this stupid daughter of mine, I shall have her reeducated”

“HeY Father!”

“Akira! Please mind your manners in front of his highness!”

“Jeez, alright alright”

I was a bit amused at their father and daughter relationship,it's clear now that who Akira takes after

Smirking, I gave a reply of “ There's no need to worry, I actually find that childish side of Akira cute,it's also clear that she changed into quite the beautiful lady” and after all she is the entertainment…. I mean fiancée that I haven’t seen in a year.

Akira’s eye’s widened and her face had gone red again

Having lost all her momentum, she began to fidget around

“Prince Goro p-please c-could you say it again? T-that i-im cute…”

I was about to give a reply when Marquis Kurusu's face darkened and turned to face Akira with a serious face and said: “Akira , do not be deceived by his appearance! He may be handsome and always has a smile on his face, but his eyes never reflect that. He's just calling you beautiful and cute for lip service! In reality he's cold-hearted and doesn't posses any feelings for others, just make do with my heartfelt comments”

“Pft-”Loki put his hands to his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud

Loki refrain yourself please, il deal with you later. 

He really is Akira’s father, even his comments are blunt and has very little filter on

“Let's go then, the tea has been prepared”

“Yes! Let's go Prince Goro!”

“And bye father!”I'll see you later”

And with that, we left to have tea together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats chapter 3!
> 
> Feel free to follow and talk to me on instagram!:  
> >>Instagram : @/minimum_creativity  
> 


End file.
